


Fluffy Secrets (But Not Really)

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Oscar, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ozpin is a good dad, Single Dad AU, The group thinks their sneaky, but Glynda made him take Oscar to a daycare, he would have Oscar with him 24/7, they are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR are curious as to where their mysterious headmaster goes everyday after classes. Today they find out.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: Fluffy moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Fluffy Secrets (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rania/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This part was inspired by @Rania and her comment on the last part (Fluffy Beeb) so thank you friend! I hope you all enjoy and Merry/Happy/Blessed what ever you celebrate!

Nora was bored. 

The kind of bored that never lead to anything good in Jaunes opinion. Teams JNPR and RWBY were currently hanging out in one of the empty club rooms brainstorming what to do for the weekend. Classes were over for the day and the young adults wanted to have some fun. The only problem is that no one had any idea what they wanted to do.

“We could go dancing?” Yang suggested from her spot on the couch.

“All the dance places you go to are either secretly fronts for gangs or are so disgusting, I'm not sure how they are still open or both.” Weiss remarked while Pyrrha braided her hair.

“We could see where Professor Ozpin goes everyday after classes.” Nora piped up from her spot behind Ren.

The others shared a slightly confused looked before Ruby asked, “What the heck are you talking about?”

Nora got and moved to stand in front of the group, “Everyday Professor Ozpin leaves the school at the same time, but I’ve never seen him come back. I just want to know where he goes all the time. Like does he have a secret lover that he has to sneak away to see? Is he secretly a criminal kingpin and needs to go and enact his evil deeds? I gotta know!” She finished her mini rant with a shout and her hands on her hips.

Ruby shot up from her seat on the floor, “Yes! That! We have to do that! Undercover work, stake outs! It’ll be super cool! Let’s do it! Who’s with me!”

Nora, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha all cheered while Ren, Weiss, and Blake sighed and rolled their eyes accepting their fates. With that the three were off, they first staked out in a classroom that overlooked the courtyard to watch for Ozpin. About an hour passed, nothing had happened and the group was starting to get bored and a bit cranky. 

“I’m bored!” Nora lamented throwing her hands in the air from her seat on the floor.

Weiss humphed, “This was your idea, you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Nora only groaned falling back to lay on the ground with a dramatic “UGH!”

“She has a point, this was your idea.” Blake camly said looking out the window half paying attention.

“Umm guys?” Pyrrha piped up from the other window.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not bored!” Nora exclaimed.

“Well you shouldn’t complain since you’re the one who wanted to do this!” Weiss argued.

“Guys…” Pyrrha tried again.

“I’ll complain all I like!” Nora said sitting up and glaring at Weiss.

“GUYS!” Pyrrha yelled quickly growing tired of the incoming argument.

The others looked at her shocked into silence by the sudden yell, “Sorry, but Professor Ozpin is on the move.”

Nora gave out a cheer and jumped to her feet, bolting for the door the others hot on her heels. The group ran down the hallways and to the courtyard hiding behind a few pillars. They peaked out from their hiding spots watching the silver haired man walk towards the bullhead docking bay.

“That bullhead goes to Vale, but why is he going there?” Ruby whispered to her friends.

“Maybe he’s just meeting a friend?” Jaunes shrugged.

Yang shot him a look, “No way, you don’t just go meet a friend every single day after work for weeks.”

“I would.” Pyrrha quietly mumbled.

Ren waved his hand a bit to get everyone's attention, “Umm, guys if we don’t go now we’ll lose him.”

The group shared a collective look before sprinting to the bullhead and slipping into the area next to Ozpin's. They all sat slumped down in their seats, trying not to be seen. Ruby pulled her hood over her head and Jaune took the end of the cloak and attempted to hide behind it. They observed Ozpin discreetly as he simply browsed on his scroll completely unaware of the world around him. After the most nerve wracking ride of their lives teams RWBY and JNPR landed in Vale, the two teams waited a few seconds after Ozpin got off to leave their compartment.

The young adults followed their headmaster through the streets of Vale as he casually strolled to an unknown destination. Ruby was starting to get really curious, what was Professor Ozpin hiding? Why did he come here everyday after school? Where did Professor Ozpin go?

Wait, what?

Nora snapped her fingers, “Dang it we lost him.”

“Lost who?” a voice from behind the group asked.

“Professor Ozpiiiiiiiiiinnn.” Nora said drawing out the name as she realized who she was answering.

“Well it appears you found me Miss.Valkerie. Now could you tell me why you’ve all been following me since Beacon?” Ozpin queried a small smirk on his face.

Yang gasped, “You knew the whole time? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Ozpin chuckled a bit at that, “It was far too amusing to watch you all attempt to be sneaky. I will have to talk to Glynda about that, you could all use a bit more practice.”

A nervous chuckle mixed with fearful stares as the group wondered what he would do with them now. Pyrrha was the first to step up, coming to the front of the group and squaring her shoulders ready for whatever punishment befell them.

“So Professor, now what?” She asked politely.

“Now Miss.Nikos we walk, you came all this way after all. Might as well see it to the end wouldn’t you say?” Ozpin smiled turning on his heel and walking away.

The young adults stood shocked for a moment before hurrying after the older man. They walked in relative silence, only interrupted by the occasional “Are we there yet?” from Nora and Ozpin's increasingly annoyed “No.”

When Ozpin finally stopped it was in front of a relatively large house with the yells and laughter of children coming from within. The students looked at each other confused as the silver haired man walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed before the door opened to reveal a brown haired bear faunus with fluffy ears on the top of her head. The woman looked to be in her mid 40’s and had a kind look in her warm brown eyes.

“Ozpin! Right on time as always.” She said pulling the man in for a big hug.

Ozpin laughed as he hugged the woman back, “How was he today Mrs.Bellings”

“For the millionth time call me Lacey, and he was perfect angel as always. Still having trouble making friends but he’s starting to warm up to a few of them.”

“Wonderful! I’m so happy to hear that!” Ozpin beamed.

Mrs.Bellings seemed to finally take notice of the children behind Ozpin, “Well now, seems you’ve got an entourage. Mind introducing me?”

“Oh of course students this is Mrs.Lacey Bellings. Mrs.Bell-” He paused at the raised eyebrow the woman shot him, “Lacey,” He amended, “this is Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. They are students of mine at Beacon. They wished to accompany me today and I just couldn’t say no.” 

“You always were a huge softy.” the woman chuckled, ”Well, I’ll go get him. He just had his nap a few minutes ago, so he might be a bit sleepy still.” With that Lacey disappeared back into the house.

The two teams looked past Ozpin into the house Ren was the one to ask the question on all their minds, “Is this a daycare sir?”

Ozpin glanced back at the young man with a smile, “Why yes, it is. Very astute Mr.Ren.”

“Wh-” Ruby began before Nora shouted “WHY ARE YOU GOING TO A DAYCARE EVERYDAY?”

“Where else would I put my son while I work?” Came the amused answer.

“WHAT?” The group exclaimed shock written on their faces.

Ozpin burst out in loud laughter at the shocked faces of his students, wiping tears from his eyes as Lacey emerged from the sea of children around her. In her arms she held a small bundle, the likes of which teams RWBY and JNPR crowded around Ozpin to see. Said Ozpin gently shooed the excitable students back and turned to the door. His face lit up like a nondescript winter holiday tree.

“OSCAR!” He cried reaching his arms out for the baby, “How’s my baby boy today?”

Lacey chuckled handing the squirming baby to his father, “He’s doing fine. See you monday?”

Ozpin smiled brightly at the child in his arms, “Yes and I’ll have the payment for next week as well.”

“Alright Oz, see you then.” She turned her attention to the freckled baby, “And you, you little sweetpea, take care of your father. You know how he over works.”

The baby nodded his head smiling and snuggling into his fathers chest. The two adults chuckled and said their goodbyes, little Oscar saying “Bye-bye” to Lacey as she waved and closed the door.

Ozpin smiled down at his baby before turning to the group behind him, “Try to curb your excitement, he’s shy.”

Nora, Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha all cooed and awed at the little baby saying things like, “You’re just a widdle babby!” and “Aren’t you the cutest thing!” and “Oh you’re just to adorable!”

“His name is Oscar, he’s 13 months old. I bring him here during school hours, he gets more social interaction and it’s got to be more fun here than in my office.” Ozpin chuckled.

“Oh he’s so cute! Look at all those little freckles!” Ruby gushed once she got a good look at the baby.

“Would you like to hold him?” Ozpin asked her.

Ruby looked at Ozpin a little shocked, “Uh-yeah! Sure!” 

“Alright just be gentle, there you are. You’re a natural!” Oz encouraged.

Ruby internally squealed at the bundle of adorableness in her arms. Oscar looked up at Ruby and giggled reaching a little hand up to her face and patting her nose. Ruby let out a little high pitched noise and giggled. 

“Siba! Siba ice!” He exclaimed patting at her eyes.

“What’s that? Professor what’s he saying?” Ruby asked after getting over her temporary cute overload.

“Silver eyes. He’s saying he likes your eyes.” Ozpin chuckled taking Oscar back from the girl.

Ruby squealed into her hands bounced on her heels, “Aww! He’s too cute! I can’t do this!”

Ozpin laughed, “He is isn’t he?” Ozpin gently wiggled a finger under Oscars chin. Gaining adorable giggles from the baby and little baby kicks. 

The students let out a collective awww at the display, the group stayed a few moments longer cooing and giggling over the baby. All the while Ozpin was gushing about his son, telling his eager audience everything and anything about the child. 

“Hey Professor?” Ruby asked after a moment looking at the ground.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, “Yes Miss.Rose?”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but I’m just curious, who’s Oscars mom?” The others paused looking at Ozpin.

The headmaster seemed a bit surprised but quickly schooled his expression, “I’m not really sure to be honest. You see I found Oscar abandoned in the woods when he was only a few weeks old. I couldn’t just leave him there so I took him in. I was never able to find his birth parents so I legally adopted him, it became official a few months ago.”

Pyrrha looked ready to cry, Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Nora looked ready to hug Ozpin and Oscar. Weiss looked at the floor, Blake put a hand on her shoulder giving her teammate a smile.

Ren put his hand on Ozpin arm, “That was a wonderful thing you did sir. Not many others would have taken on such a responsibility.”

Ozpin let out a small laugh and looked adoringly at the child in his arms, “I wouldn't trade this for the world. I don’t see it as some wonderful act, but it was the right thing to do. And I still believe it to be the best decision I have ever made.”

The others awwed and Nora wrapped her arms tightly around Ozpin in a hug. Ozpin only looked slightly awkward, mostly because he was still holding Oscar. The others quickly joined and Ozpin found himself in the middle of a large group hug with his students. The silver haired man didn’t really know what to do but he loved hugs so he would take it.

“Ok guys, I think we should head back. We got what we wanted.” Jaune declared after the group hug ended.

“Not so fast Mr.Arc, you all did follow me here. That’s an incredible breach of privacy on all your parts. I need to decide what to do about that.”

Nora toed the ground and looked away, “It was all me sir, it was my idea don’t punish them.”

Ozpin hummed, “What say you Oscar? What should be done about these rapscallions?”

Oscar blew a raspberry and giggled grabbing Ozpin's free hand and began nomming on his finger.

“You sure? Well if you say so.” the older man looked at the students before him and said, “I will be letting you all off with a warning. This time. But if you try anything like this again there will be consequences. Understand?”

A cheer rose up from the teens that startled little Oscar making him start to tear up.

“Oh no Oscar, it’s ok! Don’t cry sweetheart! They didn’t mean to scare you.” Ozpin soothed bouncing the baby slightly. 

“Oh my gosh! We are so sorry!” Yang exclaimed quietly once she noticed what happened.

“It’s alright Miss.Xiao-long, no real harm done.” He said before turning his attention back to the little one in his arms, You’re ok, come on darling it’s alright.” 

Oscar began to calm down and Ozpin sighed in relief happy to have avoided a melt down. He smiled at Oscar and lightly wiggled his fingers into the babies belly, he was rewarded with the cutest sound in the world as Oscar giggled and laughed. The young adults around him all cooed and awwed at the bubbly giggles from the baby.

Blake shook herself out of her stupor, “Ok, I think we should go now. Let Professor Ozpin and Oscar go about their day.”

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes, Pyrrha Yang and Weiss blowing kisses and waving to Oscar. Ozpin waved Oscars little hand at the retreating students and going his own way with his baby.

“Well, that was fun. Let’s get you home Oscar, it’s about time for dinner and I’m making your favorite tonight!” Ozpin said as he walked back to Beacon with his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you have any requests for something you want to see in the series just comment it below! It only needs to be RWBY related and SFW! I am now lifting the no shipping thing because I've been wanting to write some shippy stuff (Clocqwork, Fairgame, and Ironqrow mostly but might do others if I get inspired). If you wanna say hello to me then you can find me @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on tumblr.


End file.
